A golden daffodil
by Little Striga
Summary: OneShot: Vielleicht bin ich wie diese Blume nach der sie mich benannten. Die die mir jenen Namen gab der mir so wenig bedeutet. Da er mich mit zu dem macht was ich bin. Einer Black.


Hallo zusammen

_A golden daffodil!_

Hallo ihr!  
Ich möchte euch ein wenig aus meinem Leben erzählen.  
Aus dem was mich derzeit beschäftigt.  
Wer ich bin?  
Ist doch unwichtig.  
Wird einem Namen nicht allgemein viel zu viel Bedeutung angerechnet?  
Mein Name ist der einer Blume.  
Aber wie gesagt, dass ist unwichtig.

Ich bin 17 und eine Hexe.  
Beides etwas das vielleicht viel wichtiger ist, als ein Name.  
17.  
Volljährig.  
Aber für mich bedeutet es viel mehr, als nur vor dem Gericht als erwachsen zu gelten.  
Ich bin die jüngste von drei Schwestern.  
Das Nesthäkchen.  
Die Kleine.  
Oft das Vorzeigekind. Es ist keine schöne Position glaubt mir.  
An mich werden hohe Erwartungen gestellt.  
Als der jüngste Spross einer Reinblütigen Familie, als das jüngste Mädchen.  
Meine Schwestern haben es bereits vergeigt.  
Zumindest Andy.  
Sie ist durchgebrannt. Mit einem Muggelstämmigen und hat ihr Kind bekommn.  
Sie ist glücklich das weiß ich.

Und Bella? Sie ist anders, als Andy. Hysterisch. Klug. Oft eine Furie.  
Geheiratet hat auch sie.  
Einen Reinblüter.  
Lestrange.  
Vorbildlich.  
Aber jetzt?  
Jetzt mordet sie. Muggel. Ja meine älteste Schwester ist zur Mörderin geworden.  
Und ich?  
Auf meinen Weg wird gewartet. Auf ihn wird gehofft.  
Doch wohin führt mich dieser Weg?  
Ich bin nicht wie Bella.  
Ich bin nicht wie Andy.  
Vielleicht bin ich wie diese Blume nach der sie mich benannten.  
Die die mir jenen Namen gab der mir so wenig bedeutet. Da er mich mit zu dem macht was ich bin. Einer Black.

Sirius, mein Cousin hat ihn immer gemocht. Meinen Namen.

_I wandered lonely as a cloud  
That floats on high o'er vales and hills,  
When all at once I saw a crowd,  
A host, of golden daffodils;  
Beside the lake, beneath the trees,  
Fluttering and dancing in the breeze._

So sagte er, als er fort ging. Als er mich, Andy und seinen Namen zurück ließ.  
Denn auch er ist gegangen.  
Wie Andromeda nach ihm.  
Er ist fort von hier. Er ist kein Black mehr.  
Er ist nur noch Sirius.  
Der seinen Weg geht.

Aber was ist mein Weg? Kann ich ihn gehen?  
Ein Weg.  
Doch dieser Weg den ich zu gehen vermag, er scheint düster, hoffnungslos, endlos.  
Was ist wenn sich bei jedem Schritt den ich zu gehen vermag ein Stein an meine Beine hängt?  
Was wenn er mich zu Boden reißt und ich nicht mehr aufstehen kann?  
Nie mehr!  
Es ist wie ein enger Pfad, auf dem jeder kurze Schritt daneben in eine tiefe Schlucht führt.  
Doch wohin führt er?  
Ist er so unendlich, weil ich das Ziel nicht kenne?  
Weil ich die Seite nicht kenne auf die er sich irgendwann gabeln wird?

Warum ist dieses _Irgendwann_ so nah?  
Warum jetzt?  
Bin ich nicht gerade erst mit der Schule fertig?  
Ich will mich nicht entscheiden müssen. Wie es Andy musste.  
Wie es Sirius tat.  
Zwischen gut und böse.  
Zwischen dunkel und weiß.  
Zwischen meiner Familie und einem Leben von dem ich nicht zu träumen wage.  
An das ich nicht einmal zu denken wage.  
Denn es ist fern von hier.

Ich liebe meine Eltern. Wie es jedes Mädchen meines gleichen tut. Ich liebe sie von ganzem Herzen.  
Seid Jahren versuche ich dieses Bild zu verdrängen, was mir immer wieder in den Kopf kommt wenn ich an Andy und Sirius denke.  
Wenn ich mich an sie erinnere.  
An ihren Weg.  
Doch jetzt lässt es sich nicht mehr verdrängen, dieses Bild.  
Ich sehe es deutlicher vor mir den je.  
Meine Eltern.  
Die vor mir stehen und enttäuscht auf mich herab Blicken.  
Ihre Augen sind meine größte Fürcht.  
Dieser Blick. Diese Enttäuschung. Dieses Gefühl das ich verspüre wenn ich sie so sehe.  
Das ist das schlimmste was ich mir vorstellen kann.

Doch da ist noch etwas anderes wenn ich an Andy und Sirius denke. Ein zweites Bild.  
Eines das ich genauso verdränge wie das erste.  
Eines dessen verschwommene Umrisse, dass einzige sind an das ich zu mich zu errinneren vermag.  
Ich höre den Wind. Eine laue Brise die mir das Haar zersaust.  
Und ich sehe ein weites Feld.  
Ein Heer von goldenen Narzissen die blühen.  
Andys Stimme die ihn meinen Ohren erklingt.  
Es mag blödsinnig klingen. Aber ich vermisse sie.  
Ihr Lachen.  
Ihren Humor.  
Ihre Art an allen Dingen um sie herum etwas positives zusehen.  
Sie hat mich ihm Stich gelassen.  
Sie hat mich allein gelassen ohne ein: „Aufwiedersehen Schwesterherz."  
Ohne ein:_ I wandered lonely as a cloud. _  
Wie es von Sirius kam.  
Nein Andy ist einfach gegangen. Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden was sie mir damit angetan hat.  
Damit das sie zu IHM gegangen ist. Zu diesem Tonks. Und damit das sie dieses Kind bekommen hat.  
Ich beneide sie darum.  
Um diesen Mut.  
Ich denke oft daran. An Andromeda und an ihren großen Mut.

An die Art wie sie diesen Namen aussprach. Meinen Namen.  
An das Ewig lodernde Feuer in ihren Augen.  
An den Sturm der ihre Lippen kaum zu bändigen wagte wenn sie sprach.  
Ja das vermisse ich. Das fehlt mir.  
Ebenso wie Sirius. Ihn und diese aufgebrauste stürmische Art.  
Die mich immer zum Lachen brachte.  
Ihn und diesen schrecklich kindlichen Blick der sich in Binnen Sekunden schnelle ihn Todes Ernst verwandeln konnte.  
Er ist anderes, als Regulus.  
Er ist anders, als es die Familie von ihm verlangt hat.  
Ganz anders.  
Er ist der Rebell unter uns. Der jenige der frei und stürmisch seinen Weg ging.  
Der jenige der ohne zögern, alles hinter sich ließ.

Vielleicht ist es der Teil in mir der bei ihm ist. Der mir sagt das ich frei sein kann.  
Ungebunden.  
Fort von allem ansehen.  
Fort von allen Anforderungen.  
Fort vom _Tojours pur_.  
Ich werde euch vermissen, mein leben Lang. Euch beide.  
Aber ich bin euch Dankbar.  
Den Dank euch lebt ein Teil von mir, fern von hier.  
Fern von Bella.  
Fern von Mum und Dad.  
Fern davon eine Black zu sein.  
Denn ich werde hier bleiben. Fern von beiden Bildern.  
Fern von meiner schlimmsten Furcht.  
Fern von meinem schönsten Traum.

Doch eins bleibt bei mir. Der Name. Mein Name:

_Narzissa Black_


End file.
